Finding a New Adventure Chapter 1
by xMavisVermillion
Summary: Herro! This is my new story, hope you enjoy! FYI RoWen will be posted this week! I hope you enjoy, I took my thinking to extreme for this! I really like this story, you'll see the main characters next chapter, I also have to add some OC characters later k? Love ya! Remember to review and give me ideas? If you do, I'll probably get motivated and write faster :D I know cheesy right?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of voices chatting among themselves. _That was odd_, I thought to myself. _It's five o'clock in the morning and the people here don't usually wake that early… _I slowly got off my bed and stretched.

I yawned still feeling drowsy and rubbed my eyes open. I opened my bag and got my orange _Camp Half-Blood_t-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans; I walked into the restroom in my cabin and changed my outfit. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair a bit. I looked at the clock next to my bed, _5:48_. It was almost time to meet Annabeth and the others in the borderline of the forest.

I looked out at my window and saw Annabeth talking to another camper, she was holding a large brown book that looked ancient. The words looked faded and the pages were ripped and crumbled. I opened the door and walked behind Annabeth.

"Oh hey Percy!" Annabeth turned around and greeted. Unusually, her hair was styled in a waterfall braid and she looked happy and so curious at the same time. Her gray eyes shone brighter today, and her smile was a smirk.

"Well talk to you later." The other demigod said while he left back to the Apollo cabin. "Why are you so early? The meeting isn't until 6:30, and it's unusual for you to be early." Annabeth teased.

We walked towards the forest and stopped at the edge. "So what's that book for? It looks heavy and ancient." I asked curiously. "Oh this thing?" Annabeth lifted up the book and showed it to me. "I found it at the Big House library." She hugged it to her chest protectively.

"Is it something important?" I looked down at the book with an eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"You'll see." Giving me a mischievous wink. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She was oddly happy today which was odd for her. After a few minutes Piper came holding hands with Jason and then at 6:45 Hazel came with Frank. After the whole Gaea thing, some of the Roman demigods who took an important place in the war like Jason, Hazel, and Frank had to stay over here because the Roman Camp was destroyed. We greeted each other and waited for Leo till he finally came at 7:30.

"Why are you guys so early?" Leo rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Early? You're late!" Piper stated with an arched eyebrow.

"Anyways, why call us here?" Hazel asked.

"Well because I found a book!" Annabeth said excitedly with a large smile. Everyone's smile fell and I sweat dropped. "You called us…" Jason mumbled. "For a book?! I was planning to sleep more! And you call us out interrupting my sleep, for a BOOK?" Leo yelled. Annabeth gave him a death stare and continued. "Not just any book. A book of spells!" Annabeth squealed. "Spells? You mean like wizards and witches?" Frank asked with a curious look. "I thought those were just stories and fairy tails." Piper said with a disbelief tone. **(Authors note: See what I did there? ;D) **"Well yeah, but not exactly wizards. It's like, err… Well, I'm not sure. But it's really intriguing don't you think?" Annabeth said slowly putting to book on the grass.

"If you don't know what it does, why are you so happy Annabeth?" I asked eyeing the book carefully. "Annabeth IS acting awfully extra excited today." Hazel agreed nodding her head. Annabeth rolled her eyes and kneed down to the grass. "Well, shall we open it?" Annabeth picking it back up holding it out for everyone to see. "Are you sure? It might be dangerous." Jason gave the book a glare of curiosity and discomfort. "You did find it from the Big House library, like, isn't that supposed to be a top secret area for books that shouldn't be used or read? If you found it there wouldn't it be dangerous?" I asked concerned about how Annabeth got it. "There's another library at the Big House?" Piper said surprised. Annabeth gave me a _You didn't have to say that _glare. I shivered from the stare and mouthed _Sorry. Didn't know _She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Now can we open it now or what?" "So curious and unlike her…" Leo mumbled. Annabeth cracked the book open and all we could see was gibberish. "I can't read anything." Annabeth said sadly. "I can't either, and I'm not dyslexic." Piper said squinting her eyes. _I feel an odd aura around the book. I don't trust this thing. It smells like evil… _I thought to myself. Suddenly a flash came from the book, it was as bright as when a god turns into their true form. All of us quickly looked away on reflex and another flash appeared. "CLOSE THE BOOK!" Leo yelled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth trying to close the book but it slipped through her fingers and it fell. When it fell, I felt like I was being sucked into the dark void, drifting slowly towards a never existing exit. I heard Annabeth calling out my name, I reached out trying to grab her hands but only managed to hold a finger but slipped. I heard Jason's voice calling out Piper, Frank's voice calling out Hazel, and Leo calling out for… Leo? After that I finally blacked out feeling my soul being sucked into nothingness.

I woke up the sound of bird chirping and the wind. I found Annabeth by my side laying on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled. She looked so peaceful and sweet when she was sleeping. She suddenly smiled at the moment I thought that. I looked around and found us leaning on a tree. It seemed unfamiliar though. I raced through my brain and tried to remember what last happened, but only remembered being sucked into a void. _Where are we?_ My mind asked. It looked like we teleported somewhere I don't know. We're definitely not in Camp Half-Blood or New York. I slowly got up and placed Annabeth's head delicately on the tree. I looked around trying to look for any signs of our friends but I couldn't go far because I can't lose track of where we were at or I would lose Annabeth. After a while of looking around I found a small cottage a quarter of a mile away from where we appeared. I looked around the small cottage to look for anything suspicious or a clue how we got here. I heard my stomach rumble and sighed. "I should get back now. Annabeth's probably awake and freaking out where is she." I muttered to myself. I was about to turn back but I smelled something sweet and fresh. Since I was so hungry I turned around and saw someone placing freshly baked bread. _That's odd. This place seems so old school… _I paused for a second and thought about that. _Old school. Don't tell me! We've traveled back in time! But where? _I was so confused with possibilities that might make my brain explode. "PERCY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?" A mad girl yelled. I turned and saw a blonde girl with striking gray eyes and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "Annabeth? You're awake?" I looked at her and asked.

"No duh Sherlock. Where are we?" Annabeth eyeing her surroundings. "Not sure, I looked around trying to find clues and where the others are… I still didn't find a town or anything. Just a small cottage." I said kicking leaves and branches. For a while Annabeth looked at me with a _Are you stupid or what? _I made a dumbfounded face and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed my hand and dragged us all the way to where we arrived. When we got there, she pointed to large buildings and people walking that's about half a mile away. I sweat-dropped and my mouth dropped.

"You really are a seaweed brain aren't you Percy?" Annabeth teased. "You too wise girl." I tried to shoot back but failed. "What town do you think this is?" I asked trying to squint to see better.

"Well. Judging by the buildings it looks like were in Japan."

"How are you sure?"

"Well the structures look like a mix of modern day buildings and traditional Japanese building. It looks like Modern Japanese structures with a hint of California and New York modern designs." Annabeth explained. "You see, the roofs look traditional but the colorings look like- blah blah California blah blah blah New York blah blah blah architecture." That was pretty much what I understood. "Okay so you think we're in Japan?" I asked walking towards the town.

"Well… Most likely, but it's also possible it might not be." Annabeth said studying the plants and the buildings. "The people don't look like Japanese people." **(Author's Note: Totally note racist)**

I stared at the people and agreed. They definitely don't look like they're from Japan and the look a lot like what we would see in Manhattan. Annabeth started walking towards a nearby food stand and asked the person running it a question. He nodded and gave her a very crumbled piece of map. I saw Annabeth walk towards me with a confused look staring at the map. "So where are we?" I curiously asked.

"Well. I'm not so sure, but a town called "Magnolia". And the content is Fire or Fiore? Not sure" She quoted using bunny ears. _Magnolia. Fiore. I never heard of that… _I thought to myself stroking my air beard. Suddenly something came up in my head. My eyes widened and glanced at Annabeth. She looked at me weirdly like I was having a seizure. "I think I know now why we don't know of this place." I said blankly.

"What do you mean? Were in another world?" Annabeth giggled at that bizarre idea.

"No… Not exactly." I mumbled. "Then what?" Annabeth sighed. "Not another world. Another dimension." I tried to say calmly. Annabeth stared at me with a stunned look and she finally snapped out of it. "How are you so sure?" Annabeth said suspiciously. "Well, somewhere we don't know, randomly appearing under a tree, being sucked into a void or something when you dropped the book." I said trying to remember what happened. "Well I guess, but first things first, we need to find our friends." Annabeth noted. I nodded and we went to find our friends.

Leo's POV

_I found myself in a tutu (?) dancing around happily. Then I saw a bee coming over and we danced together, he suddenly stung me about a thousand times till I looked scarier than my dad, leaves fell from the sky, oddly, I tried to dance faster, but only tripped over a branch. I saw myself in third person falling slowly, until my face was half a centimeter away from the ground, then BOOM! _I woke up from that awkward dream, finding myself kissing the floor with my feet lying on the tree's trunk. "Ow…" I muttered to myself. I slowly got up feeling my back aching while my fingers feeling like they were twisted. I sat up and scratched my head in confusion and heard a girl silently giggling. "Shhhh Piper! He'll notice us!" A very familiar best friend's voice whispered. I turned around finding a bush behind the tree I fell from, I saw a streak of blond hair sticking out. I walked over there and pulled on that piece of blonde hair and someone screamed, "OW!"

"You guys suck at hiding. Do you know where we are?" I rolled my eyes and asked. "Not exactly. We just woke up half an hour ago under the tree." Piper pointed out. "You guys got the nice floor while I had to dream of being a ballet boy and I got tortured by leaves and branches." I silently mumbled. "What?" Piper turned to me. Jason snickered and mouthed _Ballet Boy in his Dreams_. Piper giggled and I glared at Jason for telling her. I cursed under my breath in Greek and quickly got up. "We got some exploration to do." I looked around and studied my surroundings. "But some things odd, where all the others?" Jason asked suspiciously. "Not sure, but possibly we can find them after looking around." I added calmly. Piper nodded and followed me. Jason shrugged then started walking side by side with Piper.

**End OF Chapter**

**Author: I hope you enjoy! It took some time because this was longer then my original idea. RoWen will come soon though ^.^**

**Percy: Where's Frank and Hazel?**

**Leo: Why was I dreaming of ballet and I was in a tutu?**

**Piper: *Giggles softly***

**Author: Read and review lovely angels :D**

**~xMavisVermillion (Note: I usually post stories on my dA so check it out: .com. Also the title is a lot like my other story ;_;. Totally authors block! I DO NOT OWN PJO OR FT! BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND HIRO MASHIMA-SAN! Love you3)**


End file.
